


潮汐/END

by Icarusx



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusx/pseuds/Icarusx
Kudos: 4





	潮汐/END

潮汐

金钟仁 x 吴世勋

“吸引力是不可抗力”

演唱会结束，下台时，吴世勋走在最后一个，没有声，金钟仁便回头冲他招招手，“干嘛呢？走了。”

吴世勋走到他边上，低着头，两个人向前走并不说话，吴世勋突然咕哝了一声后停下了，手臂一伸，挡住了金钟仁的去路。

“你……你不能拉了我的手就不管我了，你要和我在一起。”

金钟仁愣住了，想笑却笑不出，最后还是憋了个难看的笑出来，“世勋你说什么呢，别闹我玩了……”

吴世勋抬起头，他皱眉的时候下意识瘪了瘪嘴，很受委屈的样子，可怜巴巴又显小，“是你让我等你的啊。”

通道尽头的亮光处已经有工作人员在喊他们两个，黑暗里，金钟仁压住沸腾在喉咙口的话，轻轻拍了拍吴世勋的手臂做安慰，“有什么事情我们先过去了再说，好吗？”

“不好。”吴世勋甩开了金钟仁的手，“你太坏了，金钟仁，我不要喜欢你了。”

胸口有沉重的痛，呼吸都有些难，金钟仁声音很轻，“那你再等……”

“不好。”

吴世勋头也不回地快步走了，金钟仁心一横想追上去，却发现脚怎么也动不了，他急了，想喊住吴世勋，也发不出声音。

背后的黑暗飞速地向前袭来，最终湮没了尽头那一点点的亮光。

再睁开眼时，耳边是震耳欲聋的喊声，金钟仁察觉到自己粗重的呼吸，他低下头，看到自己身上的纹身，一下便反应过来这是夏天那场confession的舞台。余光看到工作人员在舞台出口给他 打手势，他抓起外套便跑下了台。

舞台下低矮的更衣室旁还坐着一个人，平时吵闹的地方现在安安静静一点声音也没有，金钟仁走过去，看到浑身湿透的吴世勋披着毯子坐在椅子上。

“世勋……”他不确定地出声喊了一句。

吴世勋抬头，看到是金钟仁，迷惑了一下，然后笑了，傻乎乎的，眼睛弯成月牙，然后抬手假意捂住眼睛，“身材真好呢。”

这不是半年前的吴世勋，金钟仁舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，捋起落下的刘海——这是2015年那个夏天，是在台上结束了baby dont cry的吴世勋。

“跟我走！”金钟仁拽住了吴世勋的手臂，吴世勋被他踉踉跄跄地拉起来。

“哎呀，我还没穿鞋子……”

金钟仁不等他说完，弯腰就把他抱起来，然后就向休息室奔去。

吴世勋忍不住哈哈地笑，手还一甩一甩，“疯了吗？”

“别乱动。”金钟仁卡在他腰侧的手捏了捏他的软肉，低头看进他眼里，大概是眼神太凶，吴世勋乖乖地不动了，手还勾到了金钟仁脖子上，然后避开了视线。

亮着灯的走廊一个人也没有，刚刚还在台上和他一起跳舞的金钟仁已经完全变了样子，小傻子吴世勋却还是不在状况里，满脑子都是金钟仁的胸肌什么时候变这么大了。

金钟仁没有空余的手开门了，吴世勋刚要松手拧把手，休息室的门就被金钟仁踹开了——意料之中的空荡荡，走进去，他抬起脚又把门关上了，接着就弯腰把吴世勋放到了沙发上。

吴世勋扭了扭身子，“我身上还湿。”

金钟仁摁住他，倾身，靠得太近，急促的呼吸都扑在吴世鼻尖，带着吴世勋也紧张起来，嘴唇张了张要说话，就被吻住了。

吴世勋懵了，只有“完了”两个大字飘过他一片空白的脑海。

完了，他的暗恋被发现了。

金钟仁在他齿间轻轻舔了舔，他就乖乖松开了牙关，伸出软软的舌头触到金钟仁舌尖，然后原本抓住他肩膀的手，一只向上移扣在他颈后，一只滑到他后腰。

扣在后颈的手捏得吴世勋身体一阵麻，舌头也麻，他“嗯”了两声，扭腰要逃，却被腰间的手扣得更紧，直到弓起贴上另一个人的身体，而一想到那身体是金钟仁，他更没力气反抗了。

吴世勋的衬衫还湿着，凉凉地贴着他细白的皮肉，金钟仁没穿上衣，肌肉硬邦邦，又热腾腾，吴世勋几乎是下意识贴得更紧，手也抬起搭在金钟仁脖子上。金钟仁的吻一路向下，落到喉结时，吴世勋身体一弓，喉间一声闷哼，手指痉挛似的抓住了金钟仁短短的头发。金钟仁微微抬头，看到吴世勋又使着狠劲咬住了下嘴唇，于是伸了两根手指分开他的嘴唇，伸进去，声音因长久的压抑而暗哑，“嘴唇又要破了，咬我。”

吴世勋乖得要命，咬住了金钟仁的手指，又不舍得用力，于是便压不住唇齿间溢出的绵长呻吟，唾液将口腔浸得湿透。金钟仁身体滑下去，牙齿隔着湿透的衬衫在吴世勋的胸口轻轻地咬，两根手指夹着他的舌头亵玩。

直到金钟仁拉下了他的拉链，用沾满了他唾液的手握住了他早就起了反应的下身，吴世勋才恢复了一些清醒要逃开，金钟仁怎么肯，手指在他充血的顶部一刮，他又软下了身体。

“你到底在干嘛啊……”吴世勋声音哑着，沙甜沙甜的含了不知多少黏腻的糖分，薄薄的眼皮掀开，被泪水浸润的眼睛软软地看着金钟仁。

金钟仁手上的动作不停，凑到吴世勋耳边说话，“在和我的小傻子做爱做的事。”  
“呀……”快感一波一波地来，吴世勋并紧双腿想要逃避，被金钟仁用膝盖强硬分开，“啊……我才不傻呢。”

“暗恋的都是傻瓜……”金钟仁吮了吮吴世勋的耳垂。

吴世勋快不行了，呼吸急促到说不出话，他抓着金钟仁结实的手臂将下身往他手里送，没几下就射了出来。金钟仁将沾满了吴世勋体液的手举到他面前，吴世勋还没缓过来，下意识就将嘴凑过去含住了金钟仁的手指。

金钟仁喜欢他沉迷的样子，单手解开了皮带，又抱着吴世勋的腰将他翻了个身，扒下了他只包住了半个屁股的裤子，湿淋淋的手摸到了他股间，重重地揉了两下，又打在那柔软细白的臀肉上，打得吴世勋又叫出了声。

股缝间的入口已经稍稍打开，湿润的粉色，吴世勋趴在沙发扶手上，塌着腰回头，嘴唇红艳得不像话，“你……你都知道了，就不是暗恋了……”

“嗯，是两情相悦。”金钟仁低头又去吻他，将性器插进他柔软湿润的大腿间，轻轻抽插。

要碰不碰的感觉激得吴世勋又硬了，他垂着头低声地叫，迷迷糊糊之间又想起演唱会还没结束，意思意思挣扎了一下，“外面……演唱会还……”

金钟仁鼻尖贴在他凹陷的脊柱，扣紧了他的大腿，动作加快，他失控起来就有些凶，眼睛通红，一只手掐住了吴世勋脆弱喉头，“想什么呢……嗯？”

听着金钟仁在他身后撞出来的声音，吴世勋终于也是害羞起来，于是挣扎得更厉害，但也是被金钟仁锁得更紧，脖子也被带着高高扬起，下巴被掐着转向了一旁的化妆镜。他视线已经模糊了，也看得到镜中交缠的身影，他高高翘着屁股，身上的衬衫要掉不掉，被金钟仁满是邪佞纹身的手臂锁着，肤色和体型的差距看得他脸红得要命，这个金钟仁和他熟悉的那个金钟仁完全不同，似乎更像是个陌生人。想到这，他再看向镜中变更加羞耻，但是身体却在这种羞耻中愈发敏感，被金钟仁的性器在腿间抽插着就又射出来。

金钟仁也扭头在镜子里欣赏吴世勋高潮后一片血色的漂亮面孔，手不分轻重地在他柔软饱满臀肉上揉着，挺了几下腰也射了。

“宝贝，现在就去和金钟仁说，你喜欢他这件事……如果他拒绝，你就多说几次，好不好？我求你了，因为他是个胆小鬼，他不是不喜欢你……宝贝，我等你。”

演唱会开始前吴世勋和金钟仁在练习室待了会，也不干什么，就是金钟仁坐着，吴世勋趴他腿上休息。

吴世勋喜欢金钟仁身上淡淡的洋甘菊气味，让他想起阳光下温暖的海水，和一片向日葵花田。

“我们私奔吧。”

“嗯？”金钟仁低头，摸摸吴世勋刚剃过的头，“傻瓜吗？”

吴世勋舒服地哼哼了两声，不再说话。

金钟仁在舞台上拉着吴世勋跑，吴世勋笑了，“你才是傻瓜呀！”金钟仁不回头，手顺着吴世勋手臂滑进他手指间，接着变成十指相扣。

谢谢你啊，我的傻瓜，救了胆小鬼金钟仁。


End file.
